Hatches are commonly incorporated into recreational boats, usually in openings in the upper hull areas adjacent to the seats, cockpit and the like. The hatches usually have an enclosed inner body for receiving things such as personal items, fishing accessories and the like.
Prior patents presently known are as follows:                1) U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,845        2) U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,871        3) U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,291        